


Family Issue 相爱相亲

by Aria_cc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 3p, Multi, PWP, 乱伦, 拉郎, 非魔法世界AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: 送给一个朋友的文，她想看Lili（丹麦女孩）、Newt和Theseus是三姐弟，然后他们玩3P的设定的文，我就写了。警告都用中文打过了，斜线无意义。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander/Lili
Kudos: 13





	Family Issue 相爱相亲

舞会让Lili感到疲累。无止尽的强颜欢笑和虚与委蛇，灯光让她的眼睛酸痛。可她是斯卡曼德家的长女，自从父母去世后，她便是家族的主理人了，上城区无人不知斯卡曼德家美丽、多情，又精明的女儿，和她打交道就像是面对一朵带刺的玫瑰和一条狡猾的蛇。

但也不是毫无乐趣，至少今天碰到了一个有趣的男人，他像所有人一样热爱着Lili的美丽与风情，而Lili只选择吻了他。

此时的Lili刚刚从浴缸中走出来，她赤着脚，只草草披了一件浴袍，浑身都是潮湿的水汽，她坐在镜子前，红发披散，褪去了浓妆的她显得渺小而脆弱。她用掌心的温度融化乳霜，然后轻轻按压在脸上。她惯是细心护理这张脸的，她深知自己的美丽，也知道这美丽能为她带来多少。

等她将夜间护理一步步做完，这才有心思理会她早在镜子里看见的，站在内卧门口的小弟弟——斯卡曼德家最小的孩子，可怜的Newt，几乎从未感受过父母的温暖，而是Lili一手带大了他，十岁的年龄差与父母的缺位让Lili对他宠溺备至，这大概就是他到今天都没养成敲门这个习惯的原因。

“你应该学会敲门，Artemis.”Lili对着镜子里的Newt说，她把带有玫瑰香的手霜细致地涂抹上每一根手指。

Newt看起来有些生气，但并不是因为姐姐故意冷落他这么久，他走近几步停在Lili身后，“你不应该亲吻他。”他声音很轻，却又咬牙切齿。

“为什么，”Lili依然摆弄着自己的手指，玫瑰的香气在体温的催化下更加浓烈，“他英俊又风趣，带着女士们都乐于享受的、刚刚好的体贴。”

Newt伸手从后面抱住Lili，下巴搁在姐姐的肩膀上，“我讨厌他。”他在她耳边说，带着小男孩般的委屈。

“他对你并不坏，你没有什么好讨厌的。”Lili纵容幼弟将脸埋在她的脖颈间，亲吻她，吮吸那块柔嫩的皮肤，在上面留下红印。

“你知道不是这样，”他一路往下，他的脸贴在Lili从浴袍中露出一半的乳房，不再有什么逾距的举动，就好像他还是个孩子。“我不喜欢你亲吻别人。”他说，长姐的前胸温暖又柔软，他像是倚靠在情人节的火炉旁。

Lili笑了，Newt对她的依赖令她愉悦，她的幼弟离不开她，永远会为了她对某个外人的逢场作戏而心神大乱。她伸出手轻轻抚摸胸前那颗毛绒绒的头颅，Newt的头发柔软卷曲，就和他小时候一样，在孤独时蜷缩在姐姐的怀里才能安然入睡。

这如母子的抚摸没有持续太久，Newt继而跪在她腿间，虔诚地亲吻她柔软又甜蜜的胸部，她的手没有停止她的爱抚，反而更加用力地将弟弟压向自己，鼓励着他的动作。

Lili的乳房像是柔软的云朵，给温暖的慰藉，Newt埋首其中，认真地一路向上亲吻到胸口。他看起来丝毫不心急，就像能这么做一辈子，他愿意花所有的时间来感受姐姐的肌肤与体温。而Lili总是纵容他的，这在一定的程度上促进了Newt的善妒。她扬起脖颈让弟弟更好地亲吻她，又伸出手安抚，她的手轻柔地抚过Newt的耳后、后颈，再到脊背，恨不得让幼弟融化在她身前。

Lili发出叹息时Newt正在舔吸她的耳后，因为姐姐的偏头而流露出些微的不满。“你还想站在那看多久？”Lili偏头看向睡房门口，她年长一些的弟弟Theseus——正靠在门框上好整以暇地看着他们，脸上似笑非笑的表情让Lili莫名地有些恼火，她不喜欢他这一点，Theseus只比她小两岁，却总在她面前毫不顾忌显露出他在人前完美地隐藏住的、深入骨髓的轻佻与傲慢。

Lili的恼火让Theseus笑了笑，他闲闲地踱步过去，“今天又是谁在闹脾气？”他戏谑道。Newt因为被他打断而不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，这一眼又让他发出不合时宜的笑来。

Theseus却并不在乎这个，他有些故意地用手扳过Lili的脸，然后用力地吻她。而Lili顺从地接受了这个吻，就像她一直以来所做的那样。

Newt懒得去理他示威的举动，他继续着刚刚被打断的工作，他亲吻着Lili的耳后，想让姐姐发出更多不得体的声音，用更急切的抚摸催促他继续。

但Theseus没让他如意，他毫无预兆地伸手将Lili拦腰抱起，走了几步将她放到床上去，又想继续刚刚的亲吻。

Lili伸出食指拦住了他的吻，“你该对你的弟弟好一点。”她轻声说，“他今天很不开心。”

Theseus露出无奈的笑，“我和他开玩笑呢。”他说着伸手把Newt拉进怀里，“真生气了？”他见Newt不愿意和他搭话，又讨好般地亲了亲他的嘴角，“我的错，不要生气了，好不好？”他继续轻轻地一下一下啄吻着弟弟，仿佛下定决心要等到他开口说话为止。

“我没有生你的气。”Newt终于小声地开口说。“那为什么不开心？嗯？”Theseus小声地哄着Newt，伸手握住他的手。“Lili今晚又亲吻了别人，我不喜欢她那样……”他在提到Lili时看了一眼姐姐，然后又垂下视线，“Seus你也不喜欢，我知道的……”

“我可不会为这种事情生气，”Theseus不去承认Newt话里的含义，“我会把那个吻抢回来。”他看向Lili，“我们的小弟弟没生我的气，所以我可以继续吗？”他在言语间已经开始继续了那个亲吻，而Newt也不甘示弱，他用亲吻丈量长姐的每一寸肌肤，让Lili发出绵延的呻吟，而这呻吟又被Theseus的吻堵在唇齿之间变得暧昧含糊。

Newt从Lili的脖子开始亲吻，然后是锁骨、前胸、腹部，Lili削痩又苍白，除了乳房和臀部稍稍堆积的脂肪让她有着女人独有的柔软之外，其他的地方因为太过瘦削而让人感到坚硬又脆弱，她像是一朵暗夜里绽放的红玫瑰，即使有着尖刺，亦给人一种单手就能掐断的错觉。

Newt一路往下，从腹部到肚脐，再到极深的秘境之地去，Lili身体的每一处都打理得精致又美丽，无愧为上城区最美丽的女人。Newt用唇舌吮吸她，感受她，让姐姐因为他而全身绷紧，脚趾蜷起，在与Theseus接吻时尖叫着幼弟的名字。

Theseus有些恶意地将两根手指伸进Lili的嘴里，将她嘴里的话语搅弄得模糊不清，另一只手爱抚着她的双乳，时不时捏弄着尖端，让Lili变得更加意乱情迷。Lili听话地吸吮着手指，手指间感受到的紧致和温暖仿佛作用在了Theseus的下体，他突然变得急不可耐起来，抽出手指换之用早就勃起的阴茎替代。Lili这时才像真正得到了抚慰，她卖力地吸吮着，还没忘记伸手照顾到弟弟的囊袋，他们永远最了解彼此的身体。

Lili在Newt进入她的阴道时，反射般地深深吸了一口，这几乎让Theseus当场缴械。他非得教训一下Newt不可，Theseus在缓过神来后愤愤地想，但他只是将阴茎往Lili嘴里更深地挺弄，然后低头亲吻姐姐美丽的头发。

Lili被操得晕晕乎乎的，她能感受到弟弟们的皮肤与热度，欲望与渴求，这些都浓烈地填满了她，她的弟弟们一如既往地强烈地渴望着她，而她清楚的明白她无法离开自己的家人，就像他们一样。

Theseus成功地毁掉了Lili的夜间护理，他把她的脸弄得乱七八糟的，还恶趣味地舔去Lili嘴角遗漏下来的白浊，又用舌尖送进她嘴里。Lili任他摆弄着，听话地吞下弟弟的一点一滴，或许又只是在高潮的余韵中失了神，她几乎和Newt同时高潮，而发泄过后的幼弟安静地趴在Lili的腹部，感受着姐姐的呼吸与心跳。Lili的身体像是暗夜中的沙丘，而他愿意陷落到更深的地方去。

Lili伸手抚摸着他的头发，然后是脸，Lili总是最宠爱她的小弟弟，任何觊觎Lili的人都会嫉妒他能得到的爱，但他就像是理所应当地享受着这个，他与Lili血肉相连，他本就该是她最亲密的人。

而他的哥哥，Theseus，他当然是爱他的，即使他总是强势地和他争抢Lili，总是恶劣得惹他生气，但他是爱他的，无可置疑地爱他，他永远会在恰当的时候流露出他的温柔，让Newt把他的恶劣之处统统忘光。

此刻的Theseus伸手托起他的脸，缓慢地、带着安抚地亲吻他，Newt很容易在高潮后变得低落，他明白这一点，他的手轻轻地在Newt身上游走，而他的弟弟像一只饱食后的猫，蜷缩在姐姐的怀抱中，享受着哥哥的爱抚。

安抚的吻很快变得具有侵略性，这大概是Theseus一以贯之的行为方式，Newt不甘示弱地回应了他，但他的身体软绵绵的，故作凶狠的亲吻也显得柔软了起来。Theseus大概对他的示弱相当满意，他的手探到弟弟湿润的下身，抹了一把又开始把手指往他的身体里送，这让Newt发出痛苦又享受的呻吟，他用小腿勾住哥哥的腿，催促着他结束这场折磨。

Theseus看着Newt再次被唤醒的身体，戏谑地朝Lili眨了眨眼，他抱起Newt，好让Lili能抚慰到他再次勃起的阴茎。Newt的前后都被爱抚着，这让他兴奋又难耐，他夹在兄姐之间，他的感官被与他同享血肉的两个人完完全全占据着，Lili温柔地亲吻他，安慰他，哄骗着他把自己完全交出去。

他的阴茎被Lili两只柔软的乳房包裹着，而身后的Theseus正以一种非常难耐的方式操弄着他深处的敏感点，让他在高潮的边缘反反复复，却无法真正得到满足。这让Newt发出一声啜泣，他的绿眼睛里盛满了泪水，呜呜咽咽地前后都被操弄着，他看着姐姐和他一模一样的绿眼睛，几乎要被里面的爱意所淹没。

“别哭，小月亮。”Theseus在他耳边温柔地说，Newt依然抽抽搭搭的，于是他亲吻他的太阳穴，又吻干净他的眼泪，他不再逗弄他，而是以Newt喜欢的方式，每一次都更用力地撞在他的敏感点上，直到Newt射在Lili胸前，飞溅出去的白浊再一次地把她的脸弄脏。

Newt这回彻底没力气了，他趴在姐姐胸前，又蜷缩在哥哥怀里，他是斯卡曼德家最小最受宠爱的小弟弟，自然永远有人照顾他。他们温存地躺了一会儿，空气中弥漫着爱欲，Newt几乎在这温暖的怀抱中睡着了，在他眼里，这是世界上最令人安心的地方。

他们的小弟弟睡得迷迷糊糊的，Lili已经恢复了精神，她赤裸地走下床清理自己黏腻的身体和乱七八糟的脸，因为她不让人省心的弟弟们，她还得重新再做一次护理。而Theseus已经快速的洗完澡，准备好温热的毛巾帮床上那只睡着的小懒猫做清洁，Newt依然昏昏沉沉地靠在哥哥怀里，毫不顾忌地任由他触碰自己最隐私的部位，还因为睡眠的被打扰发出不耐烦的哼声。

这让Theseus哑然失笑，他清洁完Newt，又给他盖好被子。Newt在他离开时下意识地拉住他的手，但最后又放开，转而抱住柔软的被褥。

Theseus轻轻关上床头的灯，走出内卧的门，Lili正在房间另一侧的妆台前，她刚刚重新做完夜间护理。“睡着了？”她抬头轻声问Theseus。Theseus点点头，这让她露出微笑，转过头去继续涂手霜。

Theseus走到他身后，低头嗅了嗅她的脖子，“你好香。”他低声说，一只手滑入了Lili的领口。Lili穿了那件真丝的睡袍，布料又滑、又凉，像她的皮肤。

Lili用力拍了一下他那只不安分的手，“Newt在里面睡觉呢。”，她嗔怪道。

“他睡他的。”Theseus不以为意，那只手自顾自地滑到更深去，他知道怎么让Lili高兴。

Lili的呼吸很快急促起来，“我刚刚做完护理。”她喘息着说。

“我会很小心。”Theseus的气息落在Lili的脖子上，他在那里留下了一个用力的草莓印。

Lili转过身来，她伸手托住Theseus的下颚，无不警告地说，“你最好这样。”

Theseus侧头亲吻那只体温微凉的手，解开了她的衣袍。

“遵命，女王陛下。”

END


End file.
